The present invention relates to a type of a camera wherein its adjustment of a focal point of a photographing lens is performed automatically.
In general, when a photograph is to be taken by a camera, the camera is directed toward an object after each of the exposure factors is set and the focal point of the photographing lens is set, and then the exposing operation may be carried out by releasing the camera shutter.
There have been proposed various kinds of automatic setting techniques for the abovementioned exposure factors which they have been aimed at on the basis of much experimental data or past experience.
However, in the case of an operation for adjusting a focal point of said photographing lens relative to an object having low contrast, a dark surrounding area and an arrangement of the object on the image, a conventional operational process for carrying out an automatic focusing has not provided any critical method. Thus in order to provide a coincident focusing operation which the photographer may agree with, it may be required to apply a prior art manual operation.
However, if it is possible to provide an ordinal image of photographing, a camera which enables an automatic focal point adjusting will be extremely convenient to the user.